Mechanical valves and actuators face significant challenges in harsh environments and heavy use conditions. For example, in the automotive industry mechanical valves and actuators are used in exhaust systems to divert flow to various treatment components (e.g., reformate to a particulate filter for regeneration, ammonia to a selective catalytic reduction catalyst for reduction of nitric oxides, and the like). Unfortunately, the functional lives of mechanical valves are shortened by the harsh environment of the exhaust system and the multiple cycles required over the life of the vehicle.
What are continually needed in the art are improved systems and methods of directing fluid flow.